This invention relates to new and useful improvements in inflatable safety belts.
Inflatable safety belts have heretofore been provided which are arranged to be mounted around the waist and which are arranged to be inflated by a gas cartridge when needed. One disadvantage of some of these prior devices is that their sole function is to act as a life preserver, whereby they are connected to the person, as by fastening them around the waist, only during those times that it is thought they are needed. Thus, the use of such prior life preservers is under the indefinite control of the person wearing them or other persons who may be in charge. Since they require extra work in installing them, there may be situations where the person needing a life preserver may neglect to put it on or plainly does not want to put it on.
Some of the prior inflatable safety belts also have the disadvantage that they are cumbersome and expensive in structure and thus frequently get in the way of persons who must be active during the time that the belt should be worn.